


Rainstorm

by AkariHope



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Glitra week, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, if you thought I would sacrifice my mental stability to crank something out for this event, you're absolutely right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkariHope/pseuds/AkariHope
Summary: Catra invites Glimmer over, but the two get locked out in a storm. Waiting for help is hard when you're probably in love with the person you're stuck with.(For Glitra Week Day 4)





	Rainstorm

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to do Glitra week at all, but then I decided I wanted the excuse for my pointless fluff. Day 4 prompt was "romantic comedy cliché", and I'm weak for sharing jackets and rainy kisses.

Catra was hard to read. She’d always been that way. No one ever quite knew what was going on in her head, and she probably kept it that way on purpose. She couldn’t give a straight answer to save her life. Probably thought it was “mysterious” or something.

No, it was freaking annoying and lead to dumb crap like _this_.

Glimmer stood outside her apartment, glaring at the door that she swore she was about three minutes away from just kicking down, rubbing her arms for warmth. Like the genius she was, she didn’t think to bring a jacket. How the hell was she supposed to know it would rain?

She supposed the weather forecast _did_ say there was a 60% chance of precipitation…

Well, it was only slightly worse than sprinkling. The small roof overhang shielded her more or less from the brunt of it. She supposed that was something to be semi-grateful for.

She pulled out her phone once more and dialed Catra yet again, tapping her foot impatiently as it rang. Once, twice, three times…

_Pick up already…_

_“The number you have dialed is currently unavai-”_

“Ughhhh! Come _on_!”

Glimmer hung up and shoved her phone back in her pocket. That was the sixth time it had gone to voice mail.

Where the hell _was_ she?

_“Hey, come over tonight,” _Catra had said. _“Something I wanna show you.”_

Vague as always. No time, no details at all. Again, maybe Glimmer was stupid for agreeing. Scratch that, she _knew_ she was. But sometimes you did stupid shit when you were in love.

…Well, “love” was a strong word.

Yeah, there was definitely something between them. Glimmer didn’t know what exactly, but she had the most ridiculous soft spot for the disaster that was Catra. She’d like to think that it was maybe even reciprocated, what with all the “flirting”.

Or maybe Catra was just a tease. Actually, that was true regardless.

Any time there was alcohol involved though, Catra cranked it up to an 11. She’d be all hugs and cuddles, teasing touches and hints of kisses on cheeks. It was enough to drive Glimmer crazy. And yeah, sure, Catra got like that with most everyone. But…well, she’d like to hope maybe it was a little bit more meaningful with her.

“Hey, Sparkles.”

Glimmer looked over her shoulder, greeted by mismatched eyes and a lopsided grin peering at her from beneath a heavy hood.

“Where the _hell_ have you been?”

“Ooh, you’re in a mood.”

“Just open your damn door. I’m freezing.”

“Easy, easy. We’ll get you a blanket or some shit, ‘kay?”

Catra casually stepped under the overhang and reached into her pocket. She froze. She moved to her other pocket. Back pockets, jacket pocket.

“_Fuck_. Are you shitting me?”

Glimmer’s eyes narrowed. “You are _not_ telling me you lost your keys.”

“I did _not_ lose them. They’ve been in my pocket all day, there’s no…” Catra’s eyes widened in realization and she groaned. “Scorpia. I gave them to Scorpia.”

“What? Freaking why?”

“I _forgot_, okay? I was holding a bunch of shit and they fell, so she held onto them. Mistakes happen.”

“Well this is a really crappy mistake.”

“_I know_.”

Catra yanked her phone out and pressed it to her ear.

“Scorpia. My keys.”

Glimmer heard a long ‘ohhhhhhhh’ followed by something she couldn’t make out. Catra gritted her teeth.

“An _hour_? What do you _mean_ that’s the quickest you can make it here?!”

“Are you kidding me?” Glimmer grumbled.

“Okay, okay. Just fucking hurry up please.” Catra let out a loud sigh of frustration as she hung up. “Great…just great.”

“I am not standing out here for another hour, Catra.”

Glimmer decided the choice of just a t-shirt was her biggest regret in her entire life. She was _freezing_. Goosebumps coated her skin at every visible point, which certainly wasn’t helped by the wind picking up and the rain coming down harder than before.

It took her a moment to comprehend the warmth she suddenly felt around her shoulders as Catra draped her jacket over her. Normally she’d complain about the heat she felt rise to her cheeks, but she’d make an exception this time.

“There. You’ll live, Sparkles.”

“Quit calling me that, already.”

Catra smirked. “It fits you so well though.”

“I don’t care.”

“Man, you really are ‘cold’ today.”

“I’m really not in the mood for jokes.”

Catra’s face fell at her tone. She furrowed her eyebrows and leaned her side against the wall.

“Okay…what’s your deal? I get that you were waiting, but like. There’s something else. You don’t even sound angry, just kind of sad. Talk to me, Glimmer.”

Ah…there it was. Catra almost never called her by her real name. Any time she did, Glimmer knew she was being serious. Which, again, was next to never.

“I just…why did you want me to come over?” Glimmer asked.

To her surprise, Catra averted her eyes. Was her face red, or was she imagining it?

“No reason, really.”

“Now you’re the one who’s hiding something.”

“I’m not.”

“You _told me_ you had something to show me.”

Catra’s mouth quirked to the side, still not meeting Glimmer’s face. The rain was pouring down now, seriously limiting the effectiveness of their little pseudo-shelter. Glimmer pushed her arms through the sleeves of the jacket still draped over her shoulders.

“Look, I’ll wait with you,” Glimmer said. “But I’m going home after Scorpia gets here.”

“…Don’t.”

Glimmer wasn’t sure if Catra really spoke. Her voice was soft and quiet, barely audible over the pitter-patter of water.

“Why, Catra?”

“Can’t I just want to hang out with you?”

“I’m not stupid. What’s really going on?”

Catra glanced at Glimmer. “Close your eyes.”

“Uh, what?”

“I said I wanted to show you something. I will. But you’ve gotta close your eyes first.”

“Catra, I swear to god, if you’re about to pull something…”

“I’m not.” Catra flashed her teeth in a half-hearted grin. “Scout’s honor.”

“You were never a Girl Scout though.”

“Oh my god, just close your eyes, Glim.”

Hesitantly, Glimmer listened. She could already see Catra about to do some dumb shit, as she was so prone to doing. She waited for what felt like an eternity in her self-made darkness, rain pounding down above them, for whatever was about to happen.

A prank? Likely, but still rude. A gift? Not _totally_ out of the realm of possibility, but definitely not very plausible. Catra _did _get her a stuffed cat once. Once.

What she didn’t expect was a set of soft lips to lay themselves atop hers.

Before she could process what was happening, it was already over. Glimmer’s eyes fluttered open slowly, meeting Catra’s intent gaze. There was something akin to shyness in there. It was oddly cute for someone so brash.

Glimmer cleared her throat. “Since when have you, uh. How long have you been wanting to do that?”

“…A while.”

Glimmer felt her heart swell as the beginnings of a smile began to make its way onto her face.

“That so? Alright, then. There’s something I wanna show you too.”

Catra raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“But you’ve gotta close your eyes first.”

With a chuckle, Catra obliged. Glimmer took a moment to really just admire her. Not that she’d ever been unaware, but Catra really was gorgeous. Her eyes, her nose, her little freckles…

With newfound confidence, Glimmer leaned up and pressed her lips to Catra’s. Catra’s arms were quick to wrap around her waist, pulling her close, and Glimmer’s found their place around her shoulders.

Was Catra always this warm? Were her arms always this strong? Glimmer didn’t know, and honestly didn’t care. All that mattered was the feeling of that warmth against her, those strong arms around her, and the kiss they shared.

Catra slowly pulled away, just enough to look at Glimmer with that signature smirk of hers.

“So I take it you liked that.”

“Oh shut up.”

Catra laughed loudly, the kind where her voice did that little squeaky thing. It was honestly the cutest damn thing, Glimmer thought, even if it came out of someone as obnoxious as her.

“We could’ve _Notebook_-ed it, you know,” Catra suggested.

“I am _not_ going to get drenched just for you to have some fantasy moment.”

“Ooh, lucky you, I’m not giving you an option!”

Catra grinned as she yanked Glimmer out from the shelter of the overhang into the storm. Glimmer let out a half-squeal, half-laugh, the rain plastering both of their hair down flat and soaking them in a matter of seconds.

“It’s _cold_!” Glimmer complained.

Catra clung to her. “Then lemme warm you up.”

“I swear, Catra, if I catch a cold because of you-”

She was cut off by yet another kiss, deeper than before. Catra brought a hand to Glimmer’s face, running a thumb over her cheekbone. Glimmer gave in, tangling her fingers in Catra’s messy, wet locks.

“You can get mad at me _after_ you catch a cold,” Catra mumbled against her lips.

“I _promise _you I will.”

Glimmer would admit: freezing her butt off aside, kissing in the middle of a rainstorm certainly did have a certain appeal. Especially since it meant curling up on the couch inside after Scorpia (_finally_) arrived with keys in tow.

They both woke up sick the next morning. Neither of them cared.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come say hi on tumblr @akari-hope or on Twitter @_AkariHope_


End file.
